The continuous energy-dispersive nature of the Laue method is perhaps the most unique feature among all diffraction methods. We propose to extract the anomalous scattering signal from an entire Laue data set at every energy in the continuous incident X ray spectrum. We will design a new phasing scheme and its software implementation for macromolecular structure determination based on the energy-dispersive anomalous scattering signal from one and only one Laue data set. We will compare this scheme to the multiwavelength anomalous diffraction (MAD) method, a proven successful phasing scheme based on monochromatic oscillation data sets obtained at several specific, monochromatic wavelengths around the absorption edge of a heavy element. The new scheme will not only provide structural biologists another phasing tool but also greatly improve the speed to collect sufficient data in order to phase a macromolecular structure. I I